<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【映an】基甸的幻像 by nipusateacher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834981">【映an】基甸的幻像</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipusateacher/pseuds/nipusateacher'>nipusateacher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider OOO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipusateacher/pseuds/nipusateacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>无脑PWP<br/>古罗马奴隶梗，痴汉映司，单相思Ankh，就很奇鸡巴怪的双箭头<br/>ABO，大量私设混乱描写，人物严重OOC，文风自由飞翔，无法阅读请自觉退出plz<br/>雷点含强制发情，口交，射尿等奇鸡巴怪的性癖<br/>映司信息素为娇兰的Heritage Eau de Toilette，Ankh为同品牌的Shalimar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【映an】基甸的幻像</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“过来，取悦你的主人。”</p>
<p>从层层帐幔盖住的大床上，伸出了一只白皙的手臂，青红相交的凤凰Tattoo盘踞在他的小臂上，颜色鲜艳好似要呼之欲出。做工精致镶嵌红宝石的金色臂钏在幽幽烛火之下，折射出柔和的金光。</p>
<p>火野映司看着那只手臂，这就是今天将他买下来的贵族，他的主人。</p>
<p>他不过是这王城里家道中落的贵族儿子，身份，金钱，全都化做过眼云烟。现在的他，只不过是他的主人刚从奴隶市场上买回来，清洗干净，打上专属印记烙印的奴隶罢了。</p>
<p>焚香的侍女早已悄悄退下，只剩他和他的主人。</p>
<p>他向前走去，踩在铺满玫瑰花瓣，拼贴成网格纹的砖地，踩在其他奴隶用手织出来的羊绒毛毯上。</p>
<p>羊绒柔软的触感，搔挠着脚心。焚香炉里乳香，没药，胡椒的馥郁香气刺激着他的嗅觉，仿佛他还是城中那个纨绔的贵族子弟，今夜也将伴随着这些香料的香气安然入睡。但是腰侧上烙印的灼烧伤在用疼痛提醒他往日的日子都不复存在。</p>
<p>火野映司牵住那只手，掀开帐幔，他的主人趴在柔软的，亚麻缝制，塞满羊毛的床垫上。</p>
<p>他认识他的主人，是元老院的元老，王最信任的宠臣，城里最尊贵的贵族。</p>
<p>Ankh。</p>
<p>Ankh支撑起身，丝绸制的Toga沿着他的动作滑落，遮盖住了他如同珍珠般白皙的身体。他坐正，一只脚搭在了另一只脚上，双足白净，趾间泛着粉色，就像桃金娘的粉色花瓣那样，不像城内平民那样沾满尘土，附满老茧。</p>
<p>“跪下，对我宣誓效忠。”</p>
<p>火野映司单膝跪下，执起那只脚，落下他作为奴隶对他主人宣誓他永生对他忠诚的吻。</p>
<p>如果他的主人是Ankh，那他甘愿臣服，即使是要他在千万人面前与雄狮搏斗，他也愿为此换取坐在贵宾席上的Ankh的一丝笑容。</p>
<p>熏香的味道逐渐淡去，空气之中混入了一丝丝皮革和檀香木混合的辛辣香气，却又含有玫瑰和鸢尾花缱绻温柔的甜味。</p>
<p>这是他主人信息素的味道，他这矜贵，优雅，权高位重的主人，是Omega。</p>
<p>是还没有被标记过的干净的Omega。</p>
<p>他无法想象一个未经标记的Omega是怎么样行走在都是Alpha的权臣之中，就如同在狼群之中跳跃奔跑的鹿，稍有不慎，便入狼口。</p>
<p>Ankh的双手落在了他的脸上，捧起他的脸，让他仰视自己。</p>
<p>“奴隶，你该履行自己的职责了。”</p>
<p>“取悦我。”</p>
<p>说完，信息素的味道随之变得更为浓郁，但却不是发情的味道，只是他在利用信息素引导火野映司沉睡的情欲复苏。</p>
<p>作为回应，火野映司同样也释放出了自己的信息素，同样辛辣刺激杜松子，胡椒，冷杉，在同调的玫瑰下，逐渐交织在一起，混合成了不同层次的味道，</p>
<p>受到火野映司信息素影响的Ankh，一把将他拉起，摔在床上，并跨坐在他的腰腹上。</p>
<p>任何情事都是从接吻开始，但是Ankh并不打算给火野映司这个吻，毕竟他只是他刚在奴隶市场买回来的奴隶，即使他曾是贵族。</p>
<p>但是火野映司不一样，Ankh是他在弗莱文剧场被他惊鸿一瞥的人，不管是当时作为贵族的自己，还是现在作为奴隶的自己，他一直都恋慕他。</p>
<p>火野映司翻身将Ankh压在身下，在他淡色的薄唇上印下了一个吻，随后被一股力推到了地上，他错愕望着Ankh。</p>
<p>“区区奴隶竟然还想亲吻我？”Ankh挑起眉毛看着这个以下犯上的奴隶。</p>
<p>他不是不认识火野映司，这个可怜的男人。</p>
<p>火野映司听罢，低下头，笑了一下，释放出更多的信息素，无畏的看着Ankh。</p>
<p>“不管我是贵族，还是奴隶，你是我的了。”他的笑容里逐渐透露出危险的气息。</p>
<p>他在引导Ankh发情。</p>
<p>正襟危坐的Ankh在火野映司信息素的影响下眼神渐渐变得飘忽，面色潮红，薄汗附其额头上，呼吸急促。</p>
<p>不得不说，处于性别顶端的Alpha总是对其它性别具有压制性，饶是高高在上的贵族，即使他是个Omega，还是会臣服于大自然赋予的性别优势之下。</p>
<p>他发情了。</p>
<p>从Omega身上散发出的信息素，甜味愈发浓重，像是成熟的水果那样丰腴的甜味，引诱着干渴的旅人在他的身上寻找解渴的甘霖。</p>
<p>Ankh想要抵抗这样强制性引起的发情，但是他的身体，并不听大脑的指挥，被Alpha信息素引导的生殖本能让他的身体逐渐变得柔软，更适合交配繁殖。</p>
<p>虚软的身体让他坐到了地上，用于交配和生殖的小穴渐渐变得湿润，Omega的生殖腔分泌出能让Alpha更好进入Omega身体完成交配的自体润滑液。一时间，他的双腿间湿淋淋的，而前面的阴茎也开始勃起，不断提醒着Ankh，他开始发情了，需要Alpha的结来堵住不断溢出的淫水，与他抵死缠绵到他的子宫充满Alpha的精液，怀上这个Alpha的后代。</p>
<p>用牙齿咬住下唇，防止自己的嘴巴里溢出一些甜腻腻的呻吟。但是这玩意，就跟性欲一样，是控制不住的，偶尔还是有几声令人血脉喷张的呻吟声音小小的跑了出来，听得人心痒痒的，只是本尊不自知罢了。</p>
<p>湿漉漉的眼睛看起来茫然又无助，鼻尖发红楚楚动人，紧紧咬住的嘴唇表露出了不屈服，但是这些融合在一起看起来就是被情欲折磨但是又不想沦为被欲望支配的怪物。</p>
<p>这次轮到火野映司捧起他的脸了，露出计谋得逞的笑，看着Ankh因为生物本能臣服于他的脚下，仰望着他，用手抹去他额头上的汗。</p>
<p>“我不需要你宣誓，Ankh。”</p>
<p>“我只想要你今夜爱我。”</p>
<p>洁白的Toga由火野映司从Ankh身上脱下，落在地面上。</p>
<p>一个吻再一次落在了Ankh的额头之上，随后是眼睑，睫毛轻颤，轻轻的挠着火野映司的嘴唇，然后是发红的鼻尖，最后那微张的，牙尖嘴利的薄唇。</p>
<p>火野映司试探性的将舌头伸进Ankh的嘴里，用舌尖轻轻搔刮着他的牙齿，然后用舌头逗弄他的舌头。被发情冲昏头的Ankh随之回应，伸着舌头跟随着人家的动作，缠绕，打劫，温柔缱绻。紧闭的双眼睫毛微颤，因为舌吻带来的快感刺激着口腔不断分泌唾液，以至于太多了吞不完，大部分唾液顺着嘴角流向脖颈。</p>
<p>吻顺着唾液流过的轨迹，就像蝴蝶扑扇着翅膀，在一朵朵花上停留，吸食上面的花蜜。手也没闲着，一只手揉捏着Ankh那薄薄一层，白皙柔软的胸肌，围着乳晕缓慢而又轻柔的打转，再用剪得特别平整的指甲轻轻搔刮他的乳尖，慢慢的感受到指尖下的乳尖开始变硬，挺立。而被冷落的一边乳头也因为情欲悄悄地挺立起来。另一只手则在抚慰着Omega挺立已久的阴茎，帮助Omega纾解无处发泄的情欲。从龟头，到冠状沟，再到囊袋，最后用指甲轻轻的搔挠马眼，服务细致入微。</p>
<p>火野映司的唇，从刚才的脖颈，开始转移，转到刚才一直被双手温柔对待的漂亮阴茎，他先亲了一口圆润的粉色龟头，然后含住一小口，像嘬棒棒糖一样，轻轻的吮了一小口，再用舌尖挑逗敏感的马眼，灵活的手指把玩着两个精巧的囊袋，听着Ankh大喘气的声音，真的膨胀。用嘴包住整个龟头，再吐出来，用舌头在茎身上滑来滑去，时不时也照顾到被手把玩的囊袋。一记完美的深喉，Ankh射在了他的嘴里。</p>
<p>玫瑰花和鸢尾花的甜味愈发浓烈，这个Omega彻彻底底的发情了。</p>
<p>他将精液尽数吞下，看着Ankh因为高潮而失神的脸，再次给他了一个深吻。他的舌尖带着精液的苦涩，倾诉着他对这个Omega的爱。同时手指滑向了那个已经做好接受Alpha阴茎的神秘地带，那是这个Omega甜蜜芬芳的源头。</p>
<p>“等等……不可以……你不可以……”Ankh拉住了他的手，阻止了他下一步行动。</p>
<p>“相信我Ankh。“火野映司亲吻着他的睫毛，用低沉的声音安抚着害怕的Omega。</p>
<p>指尖就着Omega分泌出来的情液推进，过窄的穴腔在一点点的吞食Alpha的手指，探索着这个Omega身上的神秘开关。</p>
<p>“啊……“不知手指碰到何处，Ankh发出了一声黏糊糊的叫声，同时穴腔变得更为紧窄，前端的阴茎也挺立起来，快感来得太突然。</p>
<p>“是这里吗？Ankh？”火野映司再一次戳向了那个地方。</p>
<p>“不要……求你了……”Ankh扭动着身子，欲拒还迎，拒绝着火野映司的动作。</p>
<p>这感觉太奇怪了，他在渴求，但是却又害怕，过多的快感无处发泄，Alpha的动作让他恐慌，但是他又忍不住渴望能够得到更多。鸡皮疙瘩在身上层层泛起，脚趾绷起又放松。穴腔也由此逐渐变得包容而又贪心。</p>
<p>他在渴望其他的东西，比如说Alpha的阴茎。</p>
<p>手指从穴腔抽出，穴口一张一合，渴望得到一个完美的结合，与此同时，从生殖腔分泌出来的情液也在潺潺流出，告诉着Alpha这里已经准备好了，成为盛放Alpha精液的容器，为他诞下血统最为纯正的子嗣。</p>
<p>“进来……快进来……”被欲望支配的Omega呼唤着他，并用自己的手指撑开了那片神秘伊甸园的入口。</p>
<p>Alpha扶着他怒张的阴茎，一点一点深入，但是Alpha天生的生理优势还是让进入这个动作很困难，即使已经做过扩张。龟头部分被穴口箍得紧紧的，还剩一大半在外面，却怎么也进不去。</p>
<p>身下的Ankh因为疼痛流出了眼泪，发出了咽呜的哭声。</p>
<p>“唔……好疼……你出去……我不要了……”他扭动着腰，试图拒绝火野映司的进入，但是这让穴口箍得更紧了，身上的Alpha发出了闷哼，手臂青筋涨起。</p>
<p>“听话，放松。”火野映司伸手抹去了他额头上的汗水，吻走了眼角的眼泪，然后趁着Ankh放松之际，连带着向外趟出的情液，将整根阴茎捅进温暖湿热的穴里。</p>
<p>他将Ankh的小腿跨在自己的双臂之上，掐住他的腰，缓慢的挺动。Ankh挺起身子，头向后扬起，露出脆弱的脖颈，发出了尖锐的叫声。</p>
<p>抽插的速度越来越快，且带着目的性，一直在精准的攻击Ankh的敏感点，而穴腔则有规律的吞吐着在运动不停的阴茎。两人交合的地方，情液被拍打成白沫状，还有源源不断地情液自穴中溢出。</p>
<p>没多久，Ankh迎来了第一次高潮，精液喷溅在他俩的胸腹上，还有星星点点落在了他的脸上，睫毛上，头发上。火野映司给了他一个安抚的吻，两人的唇舌还在纠缠不清的交换唾液。</p>
<p>处在发情期的Omega不应期很短，很快，Ankh的阴茎又挺立起来，身后的小穴又开始分泌过多的情液，像是一个坏掉的水龙头，一直源源不断地溢出。</p>
<p>火野映司没有将阴茎拔出来，两人相连着，他把Ankh反转过来，变成后入式，将Ankh脆弱的后背，还有颈后的腺体暴露在自己身前。</p>
<p>偌大的卧室，只有摇曳的烛火，只能听到床榻上的两人柔体交合发出的拍打声。一片狼藉的床榻，相互交织的信息素，无一不说明着场面有多淫靡。</p>
<p>跪着承受的Omega因为快感扬起高傲的头，露出了一副受难的表情，但是却从喉咙里发出痛苦的欢愉。身后的Alpha抽插的频率也越来越快，越来越深。</p>
<p>直到他顶到了那个柔软又粗粝的口子，那是Omega的生殖腔，是一切情欲的源头，也是这些温热情液的源泉，是承受Alpha生命种子的容器，是一切生命的起始之地。</p>
<p>Ankh惊叫了一声，瞬间将身体绷直，这太超过了。</p>
<p>“出去……快拔出去……该死……你越界了……”</p>
<p>然而Alpha的阴茎还在一下一下撞击着生殖腔口，最终腔口抵挡不住这样的猛烈攻势，只能任由Alpha在生殖腔能肆意驰骋。过多的快感和轻微的刺痛令Ankh的小腹有些抽痛，但是又不免的从痛感中汲取到快感，这是Aphrodite女神赋予他的原始感官，也是他痛苦又快乐的来源。</p>
<p>身后的Alpha动作越来越快，发出了几声好似野兽般的粗喘，他钳制住想要逃跑的Omega，阴茎头部慢慢膨胀，形成堵住Omega生殖腔口的结，作为对Omega提供容器的回礼，他顶进生殖腔内，对着这个柔软的容器射精，而阴茎上的结堵住了过多的精液，Omega的小腹渐渐鼓胀起来。Omega后颈的腺体也被尖锐的虎牙刺穿，注入火野映司的信息素。</p>
<p>他们完成了标记。</p>
<p>在高潮边缘的Ankh承受不住精液的冲刷和逐渐鼓胀的小腹对膀胱挤压，他又射了一次，并且毫无预兆，不受控制的阴茎射出了淡黄色的尿液，淋湿了床褥，溅在了他的身上。</p>
<p>“你是我的了，你将会怀孕，为我生下孩子。“火野映司从背后抱住他，在他耳边轻轻地说。</p>
<p>而在高潮余韵的Ankh却什么都听不见了，恍惚之间他好像又回到了弗拉维剧场，看到那个一笑就会露出酒窝的青年跟在他的父亲身后，用他的笑容俘获了他的心。</p>
<p>接下来的一周之内，他将只属于他的心上人。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>有被雷到的朋友请速度来骂醒我不要再写这种垃圾文学了QAQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>